Siblings Bond
by Woody K
Summary: A female Pikachu gets intimate with her Raichu brother after she helps him with his hurt foot. Request from LycanrocLover138.


This story dealt with a Female Pikachu and a Male Raichu who were siblings. They had a mother and a father who are Raichus as well and the parents would often go battle with each other as if to give each other a test of strength to improve their skills. The same was true for the siblings, they tested each other strength by fighting each other in friendly rivalry.

Whenever they were not battling, they were at home living happily together. One day, their parents were away to look for food, so they were battling each other. All of a sudden, the Raichu sprained his ankle during the battle. Seeing his pain and discomfort, the Pikachu offers to take care of it by giving his entire foot a relaxing massage.

With each rub, the Raichu purred in relief. Also, the Raichu told his sister that because they had been training for a while and they have never had a chance to rest, his paw was sore too. As she massaged his paw after massasing his foot, she took a look of what it was like.

Raichu's foot was a bit large to the Pikachu, who wondered how she would be able to walk when she becomes a Raichu herself and has paws like his. As she kept massage his paws and feet, she then notices the smell coming from it. To her, his paw smelled a tiny sweaty, but it also mostly sweet, like grass. Soon, the Pikachu then pressed her face into her brother's foot and took a huge whiff.

When Raichu noticed his sister smelling his feet, he asked what was going with her and Pikachu responded by asking him if she could observe his paws. Raichu was a little skeptical, but decided to let her do it anyway, he trusted her completely. The Raichu then lightly pressed her face into his paw as she started to smell it. Taking in the scent of her brother's musk, her tongue then slipped out of her mouth and slid on the Raichu's yellow paw pad.

The taste was indescribable for the Pikachu sister, she thought of it as salty, but sweet. She compared the taste to the taste of pretzel. Regardless, she wanted more, so the Pikachu then started to lick her brother's paw more vigorously. With each lick, the Raichu started to giggle a little bit from being tickled by his sister.

Soon, the Pikachu's tongue slid up the sole of his foot and started to curl around his first toe. The Pikachu then wrapped her tongue around his toe and started to suck it, running her tongue on it like she had a foot fetish. She did this for all 3 toes on both feet and the Raichu was giggling even more and could not stop.

After she put her brother's feet in her mouth, she noticed that her pussy was starting to get pretty wet. The Raichu noticed this when he removed his feet from her mouth, the Pikachu wanted to help her brother some more, but his brother told her that his foot felt better and he wanted to do something for her in return for her help.

To return the favor, he then took his foot and started to rub her pussy with it. The Pikachu was shocked at first, but realized that this was his brother's way of thanking her and so he encouraged him to keep it up. The Raichu obliged, moving his foot even faster on her pink folds and the clit that resided in her vagina.

He then slipped his middle toe in her sex and started to slide it in and out, the Raichu continued with this moving his toe even faster. The Raichu described the foot pleasure as toeing. It was like fingering, except using toes instead of fingers. As he did carried on, the Pikachu noticed that he was even using his retractable claw to scratch her a little, thankfully there were no cuts and all of the itches that were present on her crotch were gone.

Finally, the Pikachu couldn't take it anymore and with a cry, she climaxed all over her brother's foot. The Raichu then showed his paw covered with her juces and asked her if she would like to clean up. His sister happily obliged and she licked her woman juices clean and was sucking his toes with lots of glee.

The Raichu then started to eat her sister out, licking up all of her juices and also nibbling her sex. It didn't take long for her sister to climax again and he was able to drink all of her juices without spilling a single drop.

Utterly exhausted, the siblings decide to keep this a secret from their parents and they went to sleep, but not Raichu before thanked his sister for healing his injuries.


End file.
